


take my hand, take a breath

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: “Fair enough,” Ares shrugs. “But let me ask you this, Seliph.”“What is it, Ares?”“Would it be alright to ask you for one dance? With me?”Ares and Seliph share a dance under the stars, and yes it is as sappy as it sounds.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	take my hand, take a breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nagamas 2020! I hope you all enjoy reading!

“Fancy meeting you out here, Seliph,” Ares speaks, closing the door leading to the balcony behind him. “It’s not often you’re out here all by yourself.”

Seliph jumps a little at someone suddenly speaking to him, but regains his composure when he turns around to see that it was just Ares.

“Ares…” Seliph speaks, still in slight shock. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to find me here. How in Naga’s name did you know where to look?”

“Julia and Nanna gave me a hint in the right direction,” answered Ares as he starts to walk over towards Seliph.

“I see…” Seliph whispers, turning his gaze from Ares and back to the starry sky that had kept his general attention in an attempt to not be distracted by the man standing next to him.

To put it bluntly, there was something special about this night that left Seliph quite…  _ enamored _ with Ares, to say the least. While it’s true that the two of them had been courting each other for quite some time now; but this was especially true tonight.

Maybe it had to do with the ball that was currently being held; maybe it had to do with the romantic atmosphere that followed as a result of said ball, and cupid’s arrow had struck him in the heart when he least expected it. Whatever it was, Seliph felt like a lovestruck teen dealing with his first crush, as sappy as that may sound.

Something that was akin to when he realized that he was in love with Ares; even when he tried his damned hardest to push away those feelings amidst the Holy War.

But the war was over; and he and Ares were together now, so what was stopping him from indulging in the love that he had for the man next to him? Seliph honestly didn’t know.

“Are you alright, Seliph?” Ares questions, cutting off Seliph’s train of thought. “You’ve been rather quiet, and you looked rather startled when you saw me…”

“F-Forgive me, Ares,” Seliph apologizes. “As I said before, I really wasn’t expecting anyone to know about this place.”

“So it seems. What brings you out here anyway, Seliph? Have the festivities worn you out that much?”

“I guess you  _ could  _ say that, Ares,” Seliph answers. “I’m not exactly  _ tired _ , per se, it’s just that I needed some fresh air, is all. I’m not sure how much more dancing I could’ve handled, had I stayed in that ballroom for just a tad bit longer…” He lets out a weak chuckle at his own words.

“So you  _ are _ exhausted,” Ares comments, raising an eyebrow.

“Can you blame me, though?” Seliph huffs. “I’ve never really had much experience with these types of things; at least until tonight, anyway. Gatherings like this still feel rather new to me.”

“Fair enough,” Ares shrugs. “But let me ask you this, Seliph.”

“What is it, Ares?”

“Would it be alright to ask you for one dance? With me?”

Now,  _ this  _ gets a reaction out of Seliph, who turns to look at Ares with an expression that was nothing short of flabbergasted; eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

“I b-beg your pardon?” Seliph manages to ask, voice cracking somewhat.

“Would you care for a dance?” Ares repeats, “If you’ll allow me to do so, of course.”

“R-Really? Out here?” Seliph asks, still in disbelief.

“That was the plan. It may feel a little awkward to not dance in a ballroom, but the music can still be heard from out here, and I think that a waltz under the stars has a nicer atmosphere instead of all the lights blaring down on us inside.”

Ares extends his hand out; for Seliph to take.

“So, what say you, Seliph? May I have this dance with you?”

Seliph’s eyes glance from Are’s hand to his gaze for a moment, unsure of what to make of the offer presented to him. But ultimately, he wastes little time in making his decision.

He approaches Ares; reaching his own hand out so that Ares may take it. Seliph can only hope that the other man couldn’t feel how shaky his hand felt in his own. But nerves be damned, Seliph wasn’t going to run away from what his heart truly desires.

“The pleasure would be all mine, Ares,” Seliph nods and smiles, letting himself be pulled close so that the distance between him and Ares was only just a couple of centimeters

As their fingers intertwine, Seliph places his free hand on Ares’ shoulder while Ares wraps his arm around Seliph’s waist.

“Follow my lead, okay?” Ares whispers, to which Seliph nods in response.

And just like that, the two of them share a moment together under the starry sky as they gently move and sway to the music that was still playing inside. The tune in mention was a slow waltz; something that fit the mood perfectly. There was probably an instance where Seliph accidentally stepped on one of Ares’ feet, but that hardly mattered, especially when Ares and Seliph were so lost in each other as they continued to dance along to the melody.

They were on cloud nine, and nothing could get in the way of their blissfulness. And when Ares leaned in to press a soft kiss to Seliph’s lips, it felt like a happily ever after of a fairy tale, as cheesy and corny as it sounds.

But it was the truth; and neither one of them would change a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
